More Than Black and White
by Ariwholockvengers
Summary: Sam and Dean grew up with the simple rule of, "If it's not human, it's an enemy, especially demons." But what happens when they find out that's not always the case? While out on a hunt, they find out that things aren't as simple as they thought. But when are they ever? Slight AU, takes place after the apocalypse and Sam is rescued from the cage and goes on it's own plot from there.


The world isn't made of black and white, there are different shades and hues. It's not made up of just good guys and monsters. The morality of a person is more ambiguous than something as easy as their species. Sam and Dean always grew up with the rules of shoot first, ask questions later. If it's not human, it's an enemy, especially if it's a demon. Sometimes though, they're reminded that things aren't always so simple. Sometimes it takes an outsider to show them how fine the line between good and bad really is.

* * *

Sam brought two beers back to the table where Dean was sitting. Dean's eyes scanned the room, hungrily eyeing girls in short skirts and low cut shirts.

"So, this is the bar that all the girls who have been going missing regularly attend," Sam said. When Dean didn't respond he snapped his fingers in front of his face, "Hello? Earth to Dean."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Dean waved Sam's hand off, "Don't blame the thing, whatever it is. The pickin's here are…" he whistled.

"Dean, we need to concentrate. This thing could be anywhere, anything. We have no idea how it's been taking these girls," Sam said.

"And you know the best way to figure that out?" Dean said, getting up, "Asking. So… I'll just go…" he smiled, "interrogate some people." Sam rolled his eyes and Dean sauntered up to one of the girls sitting at the bar. Sam turned his attention back to the people around him. He scanned it carefully, looking for anything out of the ordinary. They were in some inner city part of Dayton Ohio, looking into a possible case of nearly fifteen women who had gone missing.

"Hello," a voice said from his right. A girl, somewhere in her early twenties, sat down where Dean had been sitting.

"Uh… Hi," Sam said awkwardly. He was never as smooth as Dean when it came to women, and he was trying to concentrate on the job at the moment so he wasn't really in the mood for flirting.

"It looks like you're as reluctant to be here as I am," she smiled, "Who made you come?"

Sam chuckled, despite himself, "My brother. You?"

"My friends. One of them just got dumped by her boyfriend so we're having a 'girls' night,'" she rolled her eyes and nodded her head in the direction of four very drunk girls playing pool with a few guys. "I'm Charlotte," she said, extending a hand.

"Sam," he took her hand, which felt very small and delicate in his.

"It's very nice to meet you Sam," she smiled openly. She had long wavy reddish brown hair and bright green eyes. She was dressed relatively modestly, but her shirt and jeans hugged her in a very flattering way. Flattering being a word that Sam liked to use, Dean would have said sexy. Sam closed his eyes and internally shook those thoughts off, he wasn't Dean. He didn't want to start having thoughts like that constantly like his brother. When he opened his eyes, his gaze caught on something.

Around her neck hung a pendant with a very familiar symbol on it. He had seen it before in dad's journal. His shoulders tensed when he recognized it. It was a sort of demon charm. He was about to ask her about it when one of her friends came up to the table,

"Come on Charlotte! You're supposed to stick with us, remember?" She turned and looked at Sam, biting her lip, "You can bring your friend along if you want though." She looked through he lashes at him. It was the kind of stare that made you certain that they were undressing you with their mind. He shifted uncomfortably,

"No, I'm fine. I need to find my brother anyways," he got up himself and smiled at Charlotte before turning to look for Dean. He was standing off in a corner, talking to a girl in a scandalously short skirt, a huge grin on his face. Sam sighed and crossed the room to him.

"Dean, I've got something," he said quietly. Dean sighed reluctantly,

"Fine," he looked to the girl, "I'll have to catch up with you later sweetheart."

"Okay," the girl winked at him before walking away.

"What is it?" Dean said disappointedly, watching the girl leave.

"You see that girl over there? Long brown hair, red shirt?" Sam gestured at Charlotte, who had joined her friends at the pool table.

"The really hot one? Yeah, I see her," Dean grinned, all thoughts of the previous girl erased. Of course.

"Yeah, I think it's her. She's got a demon charm hanging around her neck."

"Damn, it's always the hot ones," Dean frowned.

"I need you to go talk to her," Sam said, "ask her about the necklace."

Dean smiled and gulped down the rest of his beer, "It'll be my pleasure."

He strode confidently to the pool table and slid in front of her,

"Hey, sweetheart, mind if I buy you a drink?" The girl looked at him,

"I guess that'll be alright," she smiled.

"Whaddya want? Martini? Cocktail?"

"Just beer is fine with me."

"My kinda girl," Dean grinned and turned to the bar to get one. Sam was right, that was definitely a demon charm around her neck. This could be serious, more than a spirit for sure. When the barman handed him the two beers, he slipped holy water into them before taking them over to the girl to see if she was really human.

"Here ya go," he handed one to her, "So, what's your name?"

"Charlotte," she took a drink, "You?" Dean watched her closely, but the holy water didn't seem to affect her at all.

"Dean. I like your necklace, where'd you get it?"

"My boyfriend gave it to me," she brought her fingers up to it.

"Ahh, boyfriend huh? And here I was thinking that I got lucky findin' a girl like you," Dean sighed.

"Sorry," she laughed, "I'm taken."

"Maybe I could show you a good time, and you'll change your mind," he winked.

"I highly doubt that," she smirked, "I don't think you'd measure up to your competition."

Damn she was hot. Working for a demon or not, he'd definitely love to take that back to the hotel.

"I don't know, I've been given some pretty great reviews," he smiled back smugly. He could play this game too.

"I'm sure you have. But your competition is pretty damn high in the major league. Lately, guys that I would have given a ten before would probably rate around a five these days," she ran her tongue behind her teeth.

God damn this girl was tricky. Her words and body language were complete opposites. And holy shit, something about it got his blood going. Her words made him want to prove her wrong, so badly he almost forgot about the case. Must be some sort of demon mojo. He took a swig of his beer and shook the thoughts off.

"So, that necklace, any idea where your boyfriend got it?"

"He made it himself. He's really good with that kind of stuff," she looked down at it appreciatively.

"I'm sure he is," Dean laughed, shaking his head. Her boyfriend must be a demon then. Poor girl, hooking up with a demon… Gross. He felt a bit nauseated just thinking about it. One of Charlotte's friends interrupted them then,

"Hey, Char, we're headed out."

"Well, it was nice to meet you," Charlotte said, "Thanks for the drink." With that she walked away without a glance back at him.

"Damn…" Dean muttered under his breath, not even being subtle about staring at her ass as she walked out. Then he went back to Sam,

"Apparently, she's got herself a demonic boyfriend. She says he handmade it for her."

Sam nodded, "You think we should follow her home?"

"Just as long as we don't walk in on any demon sex, 'cause that would be freaking disgusting. Poor girl probably caught some nasty hell STD."

Sam scowled.

"Oh yeah, sorry Sammy. No offense to you and your previous demonic fuck buddy. I'm sure you're clean," he patted him on the shoulder. Sam shrugged his hand off,

"Let's go." They walked out of the door of the pub, looking around for the woman. They could hear laughter coming from around the corner.

"This way," Dean said, following the sound of the women's chatter. They snuck silently behind the group as they crossed the street.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later!" Charlotte said, unlocking her parked car. Her friends all waved goodbye and continued walking. Dean and Sam hurried to the next street over to get into their car. As Dean started it up, Charlotte's car rode past them. Pulling the car out of the parking spot, Dean turned onto the street and followed her, about one hundred feet back.

It didn't take them long to get to her house. Dean hummed and beat along with the rhythm of the music on the steering wheel as they drove behind her. As she pulled into her driveway, Dean stopped about a block away and turned the car off. They watched silently as Charlotte got out of her car and went up to the house. Before she could even get her keys out, a man was opening the door. She smiled and kissed him before going in.

"That must be him," Sam said, watching as they shut the door behind them. He could see them go into the living room through the window. Then the man came up to the window, he looked around outside cautiously before drawing the curtains shut.

Sam and Dean sat there for about an hour until the light in the living room turned off. A few moments later, the light in the bedroom came on.

"I guess they're going to bed," Sam said, starting to doubt that this man was even a demon.

"Yeah, but I'd be willing to bet that the moment she's asleep he's gunna go out and do some hunting. So we'll just have to wait and see," Dean said. Sam sighed and leaned back, making himself comfortable. Hopefully this night wouldn't be too long.

Luckily for them, a few minutes later the man came out. Dean and Sam sat up in attention watching closely. The man went into the garage, and then came back out with a garbage can. He rolled it behind him to the curb.

Dean started to get out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Sam hissed.

"Well, I think right now would be a pretty good time to catch this guy. The girl is inside so she won't get hurt, and there are no people around to freak out and call the cops."

"Yeah, but what if we're wrong? We can't just walk up to him and start kicking his ass!"

"I'll just sprinkle a little holy water on him," Dean smiled, "that oughta tell us pretty quick."

"Fine," Sam said, opening up his door and following Dean towards the man.

"Excuse me sir!" Dean said as they got closer, "Do you think you could help me with something?"

The man looked at them warily.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Just tell me how this feels," Dean said before throwing the holy water onto his face. The man doubled over in pain as his skin sizzled. Sam immediately sprang into action.

"Yep, we got ourselves a demon here," Dean said.

The demon turned to run, but Sam was already behind him. He hit the demon in the face, knocking its head back.

"Please! Stop!" the demon exclaimed, surprising Sam and Dean enough to pause for a split second. Most demons would send him flying with a punch of his own, not beg for mercy. Sam hesitated.

"Come on, don't fall for his shit," Dean said angrily.

"No! Really! I don't want any trouble," the demon gasped as Sam took the knife and pressed it to his throat.

"Ryan?" A voice called out from behind them. Sam whirled around to see Charlotte standing on the front porch. He quickly stuffed the knife away. "Ryan!" she said, alarmed. She started to walk towards them.

"Charlotte, honey, go inside," the demon panted.

"Yeah, we're just talking," Dean said.

Charlotte stopped. "Wait. You're that one guy from the bar… Dean?"

"Um, no, I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone else," Dean said quickly. Charlotte started walking towards them again, her pace quicker.

"No! It's you! What are you doing here? Did you follow me home?"

"No, it's not what it looks like," Sam cut in. The girl stopped in front of them and squinted up at him though the dark.

"You? The other guy I talked to? Really?" she said angrily, turning to Dean, "So you find out that I'm not single, and then you follow me home to harass my boyfriend?" Her voice was growing louder.

"No no no," Dean said in a hushed voice, "It's not like that at all." He was starting to get nervous. This was not going to plan at all. Soon all her stupid neighbors would be up and wondering what the racket was.

"Charlotte, just go inside," the demon pleaded, "It's fine, I'll just talk to them. Everything will be okay."

Charlotte stood there for a few seconds with a determined look on her face. But she finally let up and sighed.

"Alright, I'll give you ten minutes. If you're not done by then, I'm calling the police." With that she turned and walked back to the house, looking back at them a split second before closing the door behind her.

Sam turned around and pulled the knife back out, grabbing hold of the demons shirt.

"What have you been doing with the women?" He demanded.

"What women?" The demon asked, shying away from the knife.

"Oh shut up. Like you don't know what we're talking about," Dean growled from behind him, holding the demons arms behind his back.

"I swear! I'm not hurting anyone!" The demon said as Sam pressed the knife against his throat again.

"Oh yeah, then why are you here? Why are you pretending to be human?" Dean asked.

"Because it's a whole lot better than the alternative! Do you really think that the two choices for a demon are hell, or coming to Earth and killing innocent people?" The demon snarled.

Sam paused.

"Sam I swear to God if you don't hurry up and kill this thing…" Dean said angrily.

"Why do you think I haven't tried to fight back?" The demon said frantically, "I don't want to hurt humans!"

"He has a point. Usually demons would be throwing us all over the place by now," Sam said quietly.

"Then why are you living with this girl? Why are you tricking her into thinking you're human if you don't plan on hurting her?" Dean said, pulling the demons arms back harder.

"I didn't plan on it!" The demon pleaded, it was funny to see a demon beg like this, almost pitiful, "I broke out with the wave that came when the gates of hell were opened. And when I came out I realized I could have a chance at a peaceful life. Why should you have the right to live up here when I don't? I planned on just living a happy life and blending in and being somewhere better than that godforsaken pit. I didn't expect to meet someone… I didn't expect to…"

"To what?" Dean demanded in a disgusted tone, "Fall in _love?_ Don't give me that shit."

"Is it really that hard to believe?" The demon said loudly, "Do you really think that I am incapable of emotion? I was human too once! Yes, I fell in love. I would have believed it just as easily as you are, but it happened. I just want to be safe, from hunters _and_ other demons. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Oh yeah, and who's poor body are you using as a suit?" Dean sneered.

"The man was in a coma, they had just pulled the plug when I slipped in. I am alone in here."

Sam let go of the demon's shirt.

"Sam!" Dean said angrily.

"I think we should listen to what he has to say," Sam responded quietly.

"Of course you do," Dean shook his head, frustrated.

"We should go inside to do it," the demon said.

"What? No way! Are you crazy?" He was _not _about to walk into his monsters lair.

"Well, if we don't, Charlotte is gunna call the police." Sam and Dean stared at each other silently for a few seconds, arguing without words as they often did.

Dean sighed, "Fine. But you better not pull any funny business, you hear me?"

The demon nodded and quietly started towards the house. Sam and Dean walked hesitantly behind him, tense at the idea of willingly going with a demon into his home. When they entered the house looked, well, completely normal. Dean's eyes scanned the walls and doors for any sign of force.

"Ryan? Is that you?" Charlotte said, coming down the stairs. She froze when she saw that the Winchesters were still there.

"Don't worry," the demon said, "they're police. They've just come to ask some questions. Just go back upstairs." Charlotte looked hesitant, but a stern look from the demon made her go up like he told her to.

"Alright," Dean said as he led them into the living room, sitting on the couch, "Talk."

"There isn't much to say. I got out of hell, and looked around for a better life."

"Come on," Dean scoffed, "Demons don't drag themselves out of hell just to look for better real estate."

"And why not?" The demon said angrily, "I've heard plenty about the both of you, Sam and Dean Winchester. You took your opportunity to get out of hell didn't you? You yourselves should know why people use 'hell' as a simile for the worst thing ever. You really think it's any better for demons down there?"

"Then how come all of the demon's we've come across have always come up and started terrorizing the town?" Sam asked.

"Being down there for a long time, it changes you. Hell can turn you into something worse than a demon."

Dean scoffed.

"Demons aren't that far from humans," the demon snapped, "We have our good and our bad ones too. We're just more prone to bad, because of the physical and psychological _torture_ we go through for sometimes thousands of years. Some of us remember what it's like to be human though," Sam stiffened. He had heard the "I remember what it's like to be human" story before from Ruby. He didn't trust it. "depending on how long we've been down there. I was lucky enough to only be down there for about ten years."

"Wait, ten up here years or ten down there years?" Dean interrupted.

"Ten years up here," the demon said quietly. Dean shuddered. He had been down there for less than a year. He couldn't imagine _ten_ years. He didn't think he would remember anything about being human after that.

"So, because you remember what it was like to be human, we're supposed to believe that you've actually fallen in love?" Sam said, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"You've met Charlotte. Is it really that hard to believe? She's hot, don't pretend like you didn't notice. She's smart, confident, and she's got that sense of mischief about her. You know what I'm talking about. She can play people as easily as she can the piano. And the way she speaks to you like you're nothing but practically invites you into her bedroom with her eyes. It's maddening but sexy as hell at the same time."

Dean raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement, earning an elbow to the ribs from Sam.

"That there was enough to get me interested. I may not be evil, but I won't pretend that my demonic side likes a bit of a bad girl," a sly grin crossed his face for a moment, "And then I actually got to know her, and yes, I fell in love."

Sam and Dean sat there quietly, deep in thought. It went against their every instinct to believe in a good demon. Especially after having sided with so many who were simply pretending to be good for their own needs.

"Okay Black-Eyes," Dean said, "How 'bout you just stick with us until we find what's really taking these girls. Then we'll know for sure that you're innocent."

The demon flinched at being called "Black-Eyes."

"I don't think that'd be a good idea. I don't want to draw any attention to myself. Parading around with the Winchesters will definitely alert other demons to my existence. It would end badly if they found that I had a human partner," he said, his eyes flicking to the ceiling.

"Well hopefully if there are any demons around, those'll be the ones we catch. And we don't plan on leaving them in any state to hunt you down," Sam said.

The demon stared at the both of them for a few seconds.

"Fine," he sighed reluctantly, "I don't know what I'm supposed to tell Charlotte though."

"You could tell her the truth."

The demon laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure she'd take that well."

"You never know until you try," Sam said quietly. The demon just shook his head.

"Alright, well now that we've hit a dead end, we're going to have to look for some more leads." Dean said, clapping his hands together.

"Well, since you two were busy tracking me down, they probably already got another girl," the demon said with a tone of annoyance.

"Oh hush demon boy," Dean snapped, "You got a girl walkin' around with some demonic symbol around her neck. You really think that would keep hunter attention _away_ from you?"

"I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me demon boy," the demon growled.

"Sure thing, smoky."

The demon clenched his fists but dropped the subject, "The necklace I gave her is supposed to make her unnoticeable."

"Like, invisible?" Sam asked.

"No, unnoticeable. It makes it so that people's eyes just slide over her. You don't see her unless you already know she's there, or something calls your attention to her. It's better than invisibility. She can still do what she wants without getting noticed. It's not very discreet if things start floating in mid-air, now is it? I don't know how you managed to see through the spell though."

"Oh, well, she came up and talked to me," Sam said. The demon's eyes narrowed at this. Sam shifted awkwardly.

"Yeah, and he pointed her out to me," Dean nodded.

This didn't seem to make the demon feel any better.

"So how did you know to come after me and not her?"

"Well, I slipped some holy water into her beer and she didn't start sizzlin'. Figured that was enough proof." The demon opened his mouth, an angry expression growing on his face.

"We're getting off topic," Sam said quickly, "We need to look for some more leads."

Dean nodded. "Right, back to the drawing board."

* * *

Sam, Dean, and the Demon sat in the impala outside of the bar. It felt like the beginning of a bad joke.

"I don't know what we're doing here," the Demon complained, "We don't even know what we're looking for."

"Well, me and Sam did some research," Dean said impatiently, "and we think it might be an incubus."

"A what?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "You don't even know the different names of your own kind?"

Sam frowned at Dean disapprovingly; he had been very rude to the demon for the last two days. "It's a kind of demon that specifically hunts women, by disguising themselves as a man and seducing them. Then, the incubus drains the energy from the woman while they have sex. Usually they disguise themselves as a person the woman already knows, usually a lover or a husband, and stick with her until all of her energy is drawn out, or just use her once and go to the next without her having a clue as to what happened. Except this one is going through them like a snack, and isn't letting them go, so we think there might be more than one of them, and they're draining the women completely. One goes out and gets the girl, then brings her back to the nest."

"So we just find the demon, and follow it back to its wacko demon gangbang lair," Dean finished.

"That sounds…horrible," the Demon shuddered.

Sam shut down Dean's comment with a glare before he could even get a word out.

"So, if you see another demon, just tell us," Sam said.

The demon nodded with a determined look in his eyes.

* * *

They had been sitting in the car for two hours now, and if Dean had to listen to the stupid, black-eyed, son-of-a-bitch in the back seat whine about how long it was taking for one more second he was going to knife the stupid fucker in the throat. He tensed in preparation as he heard the Demon take a breath to speak again. Luckily, what came out was,

"There."

Sam and Dean jumped into awareness, following his gaze. A man in his twenties was leading a very drunk girl to a red lamborghini. Unimpressed, his baby was much sexier than any stupid lambo, Dean started up his engine as they got into it.

"Let's get this over with so I can get a beer," He muttered. The Demon gave him a slightly alarmed look, probably because he had seen Dean consume quite a bit of alcohol already. This already had him worried due to the fact that he was the one driving, as he had told Sam earlier. But Sam had immediately assured him that Dean was fine, and even if he wasn't, there was no way he would let anyone else drive the car. So the Demon kept quiet as they pulled out of the parking lot, a little distance back from the car they were following.

They followed the red car through the city, making sure to stay far enough back to remain inconspicuous. Eventually, it pulled into an alleyway, Dean continued past the alley way, going slowly enough to see the two disappear into a side door. He parked on the street and shut the car off.

"Okay," he said, "Let's blow this popsicle stand." Sam rolled his eyes. Dean always acted as if he was in a movie, catch phrases and punch lines galore.

"Wait," the Demon said, "I'm not going in there. No way."

"Well you're damn sure not stayin' in here," Dean said, "I ain't leavin' my baby alone with some damn hell chimney."

Sam sighed, wondering how many different derogatory terms he could come up with. Hopefully not too many; they were getting less and less creative.

"Then I'll just wait outside. But I'm not risking it."

"Fine," Dean grunted, getting out of the car. He circled around back to open the trunk. The Demon flinched slightly at the sight of all the weapons, nose wrinkling at the smell of salt. Dean tossed Sam a shot gun who loaded it with rock salt. He took out two bottles of holy water, handing one of these to Sam as well. He stashed the demon knife inside his jacket pocket and slammed the trunk shut.

Luckily, they didn't have to pull out the lock picks to get into the building. The door was actually a fraction of the way open. They silently slipped through it, creeping up the stairs, following the smell of cigarette smoke and the low sounds of music.

They reached the top of the stairs and crouched behind the door. Dean looked back at Sam to make sure he was ready. Sam nodded.

"Yipee Kai Yay mother fucker," Dean whispered, kicking open the door.

Two very surprised demons sat on the couch. Their surprise didn't last long though. They sprang up, rushing at Dean first. He sprayed them in the eyes with holy water, and while they were temporarily incapacitated, he stabbed one in the chest. The demons eyes burst with yellow light, while Sam leapt forward and held the other for his brother to kill as well. When the bodies dropped to the floor Sam looked at Dean,

"You need to quit watching Die Hard movies."

Dean just grinned. Their moment was cut short, however, when Sam was suddenly thrown into a wall. Dean spun around and came face to face with another demon. Before he could go to gank it, he was thrown across the room as well, knife flying out of his grip.

"Shit," he grunted as he stirred on the ground.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a bit stronger than my friends were," The demon looked down at their empty bodies, "I was just in the bedroom, charging up." He grinned.

Dean spat the blood out of his mouth, "Sick son of a bitch."

The demon just laughed, sending Dean another telepathic kick to the stomach.

"Why can't you ever keep your mouth shut Dean?" Sam coughed.

"You should really listen to your brother more often," the demon smiled, "Although, you won't make it out of here alive. So you won't have much time for second chances."

Dean struggled to get up, "Yeah right, just wait till I get my hands on you mother fucker."

The demon ignored him, "The question is, how slowly should I kill you? I'm not really into men myself… but I'm sure I could round up a few friends who'd be interested…"

Dean stopped and looked at Sam, grinning, "Hey, that doesn't sound so bad. I don't think I'd mind dying like that."

"I have a feeling his buddies aren't gunna be chicks Dean."

"Damn."

The demon paced back and forward in front of them, contemplating. The door burst open suddenly and a demon appeared in the doorway, but not just any demon. Dean's eyes bulged, and his mouth opened as if he was going to say something. Sam kicked him.

"I managed to make it out before they could stab me with their damn magic blade," Ryan said at the incubus' questioning stare, stooping down to pick up the Winchesters' knife, "Found this body down the street." He twirled it in his fingers and stepped closer to the incubus, his eyes black. He looked down at one of the discarded bodies, "It's a shame, I really liked that body."

"I was just wondering what to do with these idiots," the incubus said slowly, apparently deciding to trust the demon. The demon nodded, going to stand next to it.

"I think maybe we should give them a little taste of their own knife," he said, twirling the blade one more time before tightening his grip on it. Without warning he turned and stabbed the incubus in the chest. The incubus' eyes shone yellow, a fizzling noise sounding from inside him. He fell limp to the ground, lifeless.

"Yeah, good job smoky!" Dean cheered.

The demon turned around and practically snarled, "It's _Ryan._"

* * *

Dean patted the Ryan on the back as they stood in front of his house, "Make sure you stay on the sunny side sm-" he caught himself as Ryan tensed, "Ryan. We don't wanna have to come back up here cause you're getting' into trouble."

"Of course. Thanks a lot," Ryan smiled.

"Hey," Sam said, before he could turn around to go inside.

"Yeah?"

"Just uh, think about telling her," he said cautiously, "Women have a knack for knowing when they're being lied to, and honestly after a while it's just tiring to keep pretending. She seems like a great woman, you wouldn't wanna lose her."

Ryan nodded somberly, "I know. That's why I'm a bit on the reluctant side to tell her."

"You never know man," Dean grinned, "Women are crazy sometimes. Maybe she'll be crazy enough to accept you, furnace and all."

Sam coughed, his way of telling Dean that that wasn't really the approach he was going for. "Just think about it, alright?"

"Alright," Ryan offered a small smile before going inside.

"Make sure we keep an eye on this place in the papers okay?" Dean said as they climbed into the car, "Just in case he goes dark side."

"Yep," Sam said, closing his own door.

Of course, they forgot about it within a week or two, and neither of them noticed the headline in Dayton's news paper about two months later.

**Dayton Man Dead, Home Burned To The Ground, Girlfriend Missing**


End file.
